


Gift

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Taekwoon gave Wonshik a little gift.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WONSHIK-AH!!! I know this is late and pretty much mashed up with Valentine, but I've tried _(:3

It was already quite late in the evening and Wonshik finally took some rest from whatever he was doing. His joints cracked when he moved them, rolling his shoulders and twisting his waist. He checked the clock, and then stood up to get out from his workroom.

“Dong, let’s have some walk,” he called as he took the leash from the coffee table. Ongdongie, who was sleeping on the couch, quickly perked up his ears and stood, jumping down from the couch to run straight to Wonshik.

Wonshik crouched down to attach the leash and picked up his phone and wallet from the end table, walking out from his studio with Ongdongie following him.

They were taking a long walk to the park, enjoying the evening air and the setting sun. Wonshik played with Ongdongie for awhile in the park, throwing ball and running around, until he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He took it out and saw Taekwoon’s name in the display. Frowning in confusion, he picked up the call.

“Yeah, _Hyung_?”

“Are you currently in your studio?” asked Taekwoon straightforwardly. Wonshik glanced at Ongdongie circling around his feet.

“Uh, I’m currently walking Dong to the park. Is there something you need at the studio?” replied Wonshik. He could hear Taekwoon sighing softly.

“Not really. Are you going back soon?” asked Taekwoon again.

Worrying that Taekwoon actually needed something, Wonshik quickly answered, “Yeah, I’m on my way back now.”

“Okay, then. I’ll wait for you,” replied Taekwoon. With a short ‘bye’, they ended the call.

“Let’s run back, Dong,” called Wonshik as he pulled the leash. Ongdongie understood the signal and began to run along.

The sun had faded to the horizon when Wonshik and Ongdongie reached the block of his studio. It was drizzling as well, so he quickened his pace while hoping that they wouldn’t get caught in the rain before they reached the building.

As they came nearer, Wonshik spotted someone leaning on the wall just outside the building. At first he thought that it was just some random passerby, but then he realized that he recognized that posture.

“Taekwoon- _hyung_?” called Wonshik, causing Taekwoon to lift his gaze from the phone in his hand and stared right to Wonshik. His lips curled into a thin smile, and Wonshik couldn’t help but think that this _hyung_ was so cute.

“Why don’t you get inside? You still remember the key code, right?” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon shrugged.

“I need to go immediately. Just dropping by to give you this,” replied Taekwoon as he handed out a paper bag to Wonshik. Wonshik accepted it with confusion written all over his face.

“I have to leave now. Bye, Shik,” said Taekwoon. He ducked his head, the tip of his ears were red, and he walked away quickly before Wonshik could stop him.

Wonshik returned to the studio and took off Ongdongie’s leash before padding to the couch and sat there. Ongdongie quickly followed him, jumping to the couch and rested his head on Wonshik’s lap. Wonshik opened the bag from Taekwoon to see the content.

There were several small brown paper packages inside and Wonshik opened one out of curiosity. Apparently, it was a handmade granola bar, with bits of dark chocolate in it. Shuffling the paper bag a little more, he found a small card with a neat handwritten message.

_ Happy Valentine _ _   
_ _ I heard you’re no longer on diet but I figured you want something a bit more healthy _ _   
_ __ -JTW-

Wonshik bit the granola bar with a wide grin on his face. He quickly typed a short thank you message to Taekwoon to let him know that he appreciated the gesture.

The next morning, when Taekwoon got back to their dorm after musical practice, he found the traces of midnight party for celebrating Wonshik’s birthday… and the birthday boy himself snoring on the couch instead of his own bed.

Taekwoon was about to wake Wonshik up when he noticed something on the coffee table. It seemed to be a bunch of roses, but upon closer inspection, it was apple pie shaped like roses. On top of it, a card was sitting neatly with handwritten message in it.

_ Dear Taekwoonie-hyung, _ _   
_ _ Happy Valentine, my dearest rose _ _   
_ _ I don’t care if you prick me and ruin me _ _   
_ _ I just want you in my arms _ _   
_ __ -KWS-

The message was so cheesy he couldn’t hold a chuckle. He took one and had a large bite, unsurprised by how he recognized the taste as the one from a famous bakery near Wonshik’s studio. He put the rest of the pie into his mouth, chewing as he poked Wonshik’s cheek softly.

After a few whine and low grunts, Wonshik opened his eyes and frowned, blinking several times to adjust his vision before he recognized Taekwoon crouching beside the couch. Wonshik yawned and stretched his body, feeling a bit numb from sleeping on the couch.

“Just got home?” asked Wonshik, voice thick with sleepiness. Taekwoon nodded in response, and Wonshik hummed lowly at that. He was still really sleepy, too sleepy to realize that Taekwoon was already leaning towards him and then placing as chaste kiss on his lips.

“Happy birthday, Shik,” whispered Taekwoon, before he quickly shuffled into his bedroom.

Wonshik blinked once, twice, before he rushed to his feet, almost knocking the coffee table in the process, and barged into Taekwoon’s room with a loud, “ _Hyung_!”


End file.
